1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic sensors for detecting the movement of vehicles along a predetermined path. In particular, the apparatus according to the present invention detects magnetic field perturbations caused by moving objects containing ferrous or other magnetically permeable material. The magnetic sensors consist of multi-turn coils of wire wound on magnetically permeable core material. Analog and digital processing apparatus associated with the sensors extract from the sensor signal the information relative to the number and the direction of vehicle movements.